<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Liar by Annie_Carstairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795411">Bad Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs'>Annie_Carstairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KitTy One shots y fan fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic de Imagine dragons<br/>Esta situado en Reina del Aire y la obscuridad, pero al final se mencionara algo sobre las ultimás dos historias de Fantasmas del mercado de las sombras, asi que si no las has leido no continues.</p>
<p>Tiene saltos en el tiempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn &amp; Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KitTy One shots y fan fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*+*+*+*+*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kit creyó que, al pasar tiempo con su padre, sabría como ocultar las cosas fácilmente, su padre era un experto en ocultar, guardar secretos y sobre todo mintiendo, él sin embargo no tenía ninguna de esas habilidades. Apenas si podría imaginarse viviendo por su cuenta, menos ahora, había pasado por tanto para estar aquí y parecía que el mundo quería arrancarle de nueva cuenta todo lo que logro conseguir. Todo lo que el quería era estar justo como unos días antes, sin ninguna pena en su corazón, sin su nuevo mundo cayendo a pedazos. Trato de soportarlo, pero había sido demasiado, para su inexperto corazón...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*+*+ Antes +*+*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a dificult year / Oh, guarda silencio, cariño, ha sido un año difícil"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ty se había desvanecido en cuanto el golpe fatal llego a Livvy, por un terrible momento no supo a que prestarle atención, solo sabía que en ese momento nada en el mundo lo alejaría de él, cuando Mark, junto a unos hermanos silenciosos sacaron a Ty del salón creyó que lo alejarían, pero una mano lo mantuvo en su lugar. Junto a él.  Camino sin saber que sentir, hasta que el primer sollozo de Julian le había helado la sangre. El pedía por ella, por su Livvy. Para que volviera. Pero sabía que alguien más lo necesitaba y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ella. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Le habían colocado runas para calmarlo, pero aun así Ty se quejaba en la obscuridad, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos se dijo a sí mismo, él vio a su hermana morir, y su cerebro probablemente lo estaba traicionando ahora, repitiendo la terrible escena una y otra vez, entre sueños. Mark lo había dejado ahi con él, en esa pálida y extraña habitación que les habían otorgado a los Blackthorn, casi como si supieran que él no abandonaría su lado. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, trepo a la cama donde estaba Ty y acuno su cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras daba pequeños susurros.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Shh, estarás bien, shh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Shh, estaremos bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Shh, aqui estoy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>─Shh, guarda silencio, aquí estoy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poco a poco, Ty se había relajado sobre él, pero ahora él estaba agotado así que antes de quedarse dormido se acercó a su oído y susurro suavemente por última vez.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Ha sido un año difícil, pero estaremos bien. Créeme.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*+*+ Ahora +*+*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"And terrors don't prey on innocent victims / Y el terror no se alimenta de víctimas inocentes" </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Era culpable, ambos lo eran, pero jamás creyó en ningún dios o alguien que le echaría en cara sus errores, sin embargo, Raziel debió ser diferente de todos los dioses que imagino. El veía todo y ahora lo haría pagar. A él, pero también a Ty, como si no hubiera sido suficiente todo lo que ya habían atravesado…</p>
<p>Con lo que lo había orillado a hacer eso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*+*+ Antes +*+*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Trust me darlin', trust me darlin' / Créeme cariño, créeme cariño" </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pensó que con el paso de los días Ty estaba mejorando, fue entonces que Dru le dijo lo que vio en su habitación. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Se que te preocupas por él, pero no lo conoces aun lo suficiente, el sigue escondiendo cosas, incluso de ti. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>–¿Qué está ocultando? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>–Su dolor, no puedes dejarlo solo, el confía en ti – dijo mientras lucia tranquila, casi como si eso la aliviara de alguna forma–, apóyalo…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Lo haré.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kit no había entrado a la habitación de Ty desde antes de ir a Idris. Recordaba la limpieza que la rodeaba, los libros y el orden, por eso fue un golpe ver esto, los libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo, al igual que ropa sucia, la ventana usualmente cerrada ahora estaba abierta de par en par, algunos restos de comida se veían, pero lo peor sin duda era la cama, sus sabanas revueltas estaban llenas de marcas con sangre, su almohada todavía estaba un poco húmeda de todas las lágrimas que tenía. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Con sumo cuidado empezó a limpiar la cama, sintiendo su corazón encogerse cuando encontraba más marcas de sangre en las sabanas, Dru tenía razón no sabía nada de esto. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Espero hasta que Ty volvió, creyó que él se enojaría, pero solo lo observó un momento con sus ojos grises llenos de dudas antes de pedirle que lo sujetara como lo había hecho esa noche en el tejado. Sabía que Ty confiaba en él y esperaba que realmente le dijera que pasaba por su cabeza.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*+*+ Ahora +*+*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It's been a loveless year / Ha sido un año sin amor" </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Viéndolo en retrospectiva, debió hacer más, debió obligarlo a parar en cuanto su resolución de traerla de vuelta se había salido de los límites, debió pararlo cuando fueron al mercado de las sombras o incluso antes, cuando le mintieron a Dru, cuando...</p>
<p>Cuando supo que haría cualquier cosa por permanecer a su lado, porque él no lo apartara como lo hacía con el resto del mundo. Pero fue cobarde y una parte de su cerebro decía que no todo era su culpa, ambos habían pasado el peor año de sus vidas.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*+*+ Antes +*+*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I'm a man of three fears /Soy un hombre de tres miedos" </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Integrity, faith and cocodile tears / Integridad, fe y lágrimas de cocodrilo"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Su miedo de perder a Ty lo había segado, seguía diciéndose que cuando fuera realmente necesario lo detendría, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que las cosas empeoraran, pero esa noche en el lago, solo algo peor había pasado, sus mayores miedos salieron a la luz y peor aún se hicieron realidad: Ty lo estaba alejando. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A pesar de que frente al fuego de la fogata habían prometido nunca ser separados, en el lago todo se convirtió en caos, supo que su corazón no resistiría más la farsa cuando escucho a Ty decir que solo la necesitaba a ella. Fue algo tan brutal e inesperado que todo lo que había creído era un tonto enamoramiento se convirtió en peso y dolor, en lágrimas y rabia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ty seguía diciendo que estaba solo, que sin ella siempre lo estaría, pero no era así, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, junto con las palabras de lo que había estado ocultando todo el tiempo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Te amo, Ty, te amo...</em>
</p>
<p>—<em>Se ha ido, Ty. Se fue para siempre. Tienes que superar esto. Tu familia te ayudará. Yo te ayudaré. Pero no lo haré si haces esto. No si haces esto, Ty.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> "Trust me darlin', trust me darlin' / Créeme cariño, créeme"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> "Look me in the eyes, tell me what you see / Mírame a los ojos, dime lo que ves" </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Por un momento la esperanza había logrado colarse en su corazón, pero Ty había visto la verdad en medio de su mentira, vio el dolor, la rabia e ira que habían provocado que las nuevas palabas salieran de su boca...</p>
<p>─ Desearía... desearía nunca haberte conocido...</p>
<p>Los ojos de Ty brillaron con repentinas lágrimas. Sorprendido, Kit guardó silencio. Ty era Ty; él no lloraba con facilidad, pero estaba secándose las lágrimas con sus manos temblorosas. La rabia de Kit se desvaneció. Quiso gatear a través del hueco hacia Ty, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza y diciendo algo bajo su respiración en voz baja... Como si tratara de procesar, el dolor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*+*+ Ahora +*+*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"<strong>Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams / El paraíso perfecto, desgarrándose por las costuras"</strong></em>
</p>
<p>La batalla contra los Jinetes de Mannan había logrado que sus poderes de hada se hubieran revelado y con ellos, más problemas de los que pensó que podía tener, lo que había logrado tener ya se había desgarrado, familia, amigos... bueno su única amiga ahora era cenizas y Ty... Ty no lo quería ni como amigo o  como nada, y ahi estaban ellos, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de escapar de todo lo que conocía y quería.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>"I wish I could escape it, I don't wanna fake it / Desearia poder escapar, no quiero fingir" </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Realmente no era escapar si era por su propio bien y el de los demás, pero se sentía cansado de fingir que era fuerte y que estaba preparado para lo que el mundo de la sombra le ofrecía, así que pensó no en lo más fácil, si no en lo mejor. El Instituto de Los Ángeles no era realmente un hogar, claro que podrían ofrecerle amistad, pero no era lo que el necesitaba de los Blackthorn y menos de uno en específico. </p>
<p>El mundo de las sombras había cambiado desde su aparición y seguiría haciéndolo para bien o para mal según Jem. Ellos podían ofrecerle lo que nunca tuvo, no solo como el pago de una deuda entre los Herondale y los Carstairs, también porque sabían su historia y todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que podía ganar.</p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe / Desearia poder borrarlo, hacer que tu corazón crea"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Observando a Ty en la playa, junto al fantasma de su hermana deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado, que Jem y Tessa no lo hubieran dejado en el Instituto después de encontrarlo, o haber encontrado antes a su madre y convencerla de que él estaría a salvo con ellos, tal vez conociendo a los Blackthorn ahora por primera vez, pero no podía borrar nada de lo que había pasado. No podía reparar su corazón y mucho menos el de Ty. </p>
<p>Así que guardo la imagen de Ty sonriente y tomo la mano de Jem para atravesar el portal que lo llevaría a una nueva vida. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> "But I'm a bad liar, bad liar / Pero soy un mal mentiroso, un mal mentiroso"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>*+*+*+*+*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>